Magic
by hitachiintwinsfan989
Summary: There's always a Magic at Christmas. But what's this magic? Is it the magic of mistletoe? Or the magic of the Christmas Tree? Whichever it is, these two, are very glad it found them at this special time of year. But maybe this magic, was there all along for them, maybe they just never saw it...that is, until now.


Snow fell softly onto the already blanket covered ground. No flowers poked their heads through; the grass was un-see able to the human, and pokemon, eye. People rushed around carrying arms full of presents, bags and last minute decorations.

Pokemon scurried behind their masters, or side by side as they too helped carry things. Little children avoided the older adults feet as they weaved their way through the crowds, trying to find their lost parents, or friends. But with the spirit of Christmas in the air, there was nothing that could put them down.

Some children were lost, but with the town being so small, they could find their way, and they knew almost anyone.

One child that ran passed the brunette with pigtails turned to her, before she could ask a question she was rushed over to by a little boy. The two smiled at each other, there was no resemblance to either of them, so they were close friends.

The little girl turned back to the brunette, giving a small smile before rushing off into the large crowd with the little boy.

The brunette stood, her left hip cocked to the side as she rested her hand on the hem of her jeans. Her right hand held the strap of her bag as she looked out at the overly busy town. Her red coat hugged her curves nicely as she stood still. Her warm breath visible in the air as she breathed.

Her hair hadn't changed, she still wore it in her signature pigtails, but she had long ago lost the red bandana and replaced it with an equally red headband with a large rose tucked in it. Now this rose wasn't fake, it was given to her by her close friend, and rival.

Her small smile faded to a small frown as she thought over everything that had happened in the past year. She had become closer with every one of her rivals, but she had hoped she'd see them again before returning home for Christmas. Well, they would just have to wait to get their presents.

A small cry shook the brunette from her thoughts as she took her bag off of her shoulder. She picked out a small baby Bedew, the pokemon was close to evolving, this much she knew, but when and where, is what she didn't.

Resting her bag back on her shoulder she started walking into the busy streets of Petalburg City. Yes, she was glad she made it home for the holidays, with only a few days to spare until Christmas arrived, but she didn't mind. She had lost track of time travelling around with her friends and rivals in the Sinnoh Region.

The brunette dodged a number of people and helped with a number of fallen and dropped presents before she made it to her destination. She stopped in front of the large Victorian themed house. A large metal gate separated her from the path.

Placing her white gloved hand onto the cold metal, which sent a shiver up her spine, she pushed the gate open. A smile came onto her face as she walked, faster than normal, down the path before opening the door as quietly as possible.

A blast of warm air hit her as she stepped into the house. She kicked the snow off her boots quietly as she set the small Budew down onto the table next to her. She removed her bag and coat before taking her shoes off properly. The cold snow had melted into the carpet below her feet as she stepped off the, now wet, rug before picking Budew up once more.

She walked around the house before stopping once she heard voices in the kitchen.

"But mom I want a Christmas cookie," she heard a boy's voice whine.

"Yeah Honey, give us a cookie," she rolled her eyes once she heard the older voice whine. Her brother and father would never change.

"No, not until May is home, she should be here any minute now," she heard her mother scold, her family would never change. Taking it as her cue the brunette pushed the double doors to the kitchen open. Her family stopped bickering to look at her before they all smiled widely.

"MAY!" her brother yelled as he tackled May into a hug, resulting in both him and May, along with the baby Budew, falling to the ground.

"Max!" May smiled, though her voice held slight annoyance she shrugged it off, it was almost Christmas after all. Max wrapped himself around May's legs before looking up at her.

"What did you get me?" he asked with a glint of mischievousness in his eyes. May laughed lightly, the baby Budew bounced on her chest as she did so, the pokemon laughed at the movement. Max then turned his attention to the pokemon, his eyes wide with wonder before he smiled widely at the pokemon.

"It's so cute," their mother gushed as she picked Budew up from May gently before hugging it tightly. The Budew made a happy noise as Caroline repeated the action, this time with May. Next was May's father, who gave her a tight hug before stepping away to look at her.

May had spent the past three to four months travelling back to Hoenn on her own. In the time she had managed to take good care of herself, but her mother noticed her blooming more quickly than when they spoke over video chat.

"It's so good to have you back, honey," Norman smiled as he hugged his daughter again. Max and Caroline soon joined in as it turned into a family hug. Caroline then looked at the Budew in her hands.

"So, what's the story with this little one?" Caroline asked as she looked at the little grass type pokemon in her arms. May smiled as she and her family sat around the table, a glass of hot cocoa in her hands, and some Christmas cookies in front of her.

"I found her when I was travelling back home, she was injured and I couldn't leave her. So, I patched her up and once she was conscious I took her to the Pokemon Centre. Nurse Joy told me she'd be fine and so I rented a room for the night. The next morning I went to say goodbye to her, but once I got into the room she jumped into my arms. Joy told me that Chansey had explained everything to her and Budew came quite attached to me," May stopped to look at the small pokemon in her mother's arms. Of course, like most babies, she was sleeping. "So I decided I would take her with me on a journey, she's close to evolving now. The others are going to train with her later while I finish up some last minute shopping," May finished as she rose from the table.

Max looked up at his sister before smirking slightly.

"And don't even think about following me Max, all you're getting is clothes," May stated as she smirked back at her brother, who pouted at her. But May knew better, she hadn't gotten her brother clothes, in fact, she thought, no, she knew, he would be quite surprised with his gift.

"Just make sure that none of the pokemon go too hard on her and everything will be fine, I'll be back soon," May stated before she took a hold of her belt. In a flash her remaining five pokemon were in front of her. Her Luxio looked around, obviously confused as to never being in the home. Rapidash gave one look around before settling into the room next to the large fire place. Her Azurill looked equally confused before and therefore stayed by Luxio's side. Blazekin easily settled next to Norman, who studied how the pokemon was getting along, while Glaceon rubbed against Max's leg.

"Right, Glaceon, you're with me," May smiled as she winked at the pokemon before looking at Luxio and Azurill. "This my home, which means it's your home too, be careful here and be sure to look out for Budew. If you want to meet the rest of my pokemon, Norman, my dad, will show you where they are, have fun," May smiled as she walked out of the door, leaving the pokemon with her family.

As she walked down the busy streets, Glaceon stayed by her side. She made her first stop, Professor Brich's laboratory.

"Professor?" May asked as she entered the building. Professor Birch turned to look at her with a smile on his face.

"May, how you've grown," Birch said as he looked at the young woman. "How old are you now? 16, 17?" Birch asked as he looked at May, who smiled sweetly.

"Sixteen Professor," she answered with her natural smile.

"Ah yes, it's a shame little Max decided to put his journey off to help with the Gym," Birch stated as he thought over the boy refusing to accept one of the three started pokemon.

May moved slightly as she looked at the doors that opened, to her shock she saw one of her rivals, and best friends, Solidad standing there.

"Solidad?" May asked as she turned fully. Solidad looked at the girl before smiling widely.

"May!" she all but whispered as she hugged the girl tightly. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm great, how are you?" May answered with her own question. Solidad smiled even wider as she replied.

"I'm great thanks," Birch cleared his throat then, getting the attention of the two girls.

"Ah, sorry Uncle Birch," Solidad smiled as she gave the older man a hug.

"Uncle?!" May asked in a shocked voice, Solidad smiled innocently.

"Sorry I never told you, it never really came up," she answered with an innocent voice. May just shrugged it off, being the responsible young adult she now was, she didn't shout as much, well almost as much.

"So May, you're here to pick up the Ralts right?" Birch asked as he handed her the Luxury Ball. May nodded her head as she took the pokeball before slipping it into one of the compartments of her belt.

She watched as Solidad spoke to her Uncle about something before turning to her.

"I'll talk later May, I'm gonna catch up with my Uncle for a while, alright?" she asked, May nodded her head as she handed her a slip of paper.

"My address, just come by any time," May smiled as she headed out the lab with Glaceon.

"_Fancy seeing Solidad here," _Glaceon said as she looked at May, who shrugged slightly.

"Birch is her uncle, I just don't know why I've never seen her before," May replied with a slight shrug. Glaceon hissed as someone accidentally stepped onto her paw.

"_You had to pick Christmas Eve to do some last minute shopping didn't you?"_ Glaceon asked with a voice of distain before continuing to walk, May just gave a sheepish smile. So maybe she wasn't as responsible as what she could be, she didn't really care.

Two hour past. May stood in an electronics shop with over five bags in each hand. Glaceon was using psychic on some of the things May had asked her to carry, while a few bags were hanging from her mouth. Before May could pick up something she thought her mom might have liked two hands covered her eyes.

"Guess who, Sugar Cookie?" an unusually high voice asked, well it wasn't unusual to May, who smirked slightly.

"Darth Vader?" she asked, she humoured the man by always doing this.

"Nope, guess again, Hun," the voice answered.

"Erm, Voldemort?" May asked, the man's eyes went wide as he spun her around, uncovering her eyes as he did so.

"Don't say his name, are you crazy? We're all gonna die now," the man said as he began panicking. May laughed slightly as she looked at Harley.

"Nice to see you too Harley," May said as she turned back to what she was looking at. Harley stood with her for a few minutes in silence before Solidad's words rang through his head.

'_Keep May busy. We don't want her to know what we're doing.' _Harley nodded his head as he decided to strike up a conversation.

"So, how's it feel to be the Top Coordinator of Johto for over a year?" he asked with the most innocent smile it made May put up an automatic defence wall.

"It's alright, why?" she asked as her eyes narrowed towards him. Harley just smiled more innocently, though May didn't see how that was possible.

"Well, I was just wondering, aren't I allowed to ask questions to my Sugar Cookie?" Harley asked as he began pouting. May put her defensive wall down before smiling sweetly at him.

"'Course you are Harley," she answered with her own innocent smile before walking towards the counter. Glaceon was getting tired from using its psychic attack, both May and Harley could see that.

"May, why don't we go for some hot cocoa, my treat," Harley asked as the two exited the building. May gave him a confused look before taking some of the bags from Glaceon.

"No thanks, I just wanna get home and wrap these up before midnight, so I'm heading off, bye Harley," May answered as she began walking off with Glaceon.

The bags hung from May's arms as she tried her best not to drop any of them.

"This was just meant to be some last minute shopping; now I feel like I've done all my Christmas shopping in half an hour," the teen complained as she picked up one of her dropped bags. However, before she could touch it, Harley had already grabbed it.

"Give me some of the bags and I'll walk with you," he ordered as he took all the bags on May's left arm before evening them out onto both his arms. May copied his motions with the bags on her right arm.

Glaceon ran through the streets, stopping whenever she saw something sparkle or something she thought was cute. May walked a few feet behind her, while Harley gushed at some of the clothes there were on sale.

May didn't know whether to be thankful he was helping, or annoyed that he was taking so long.

"Harley, hurry up, Budew's gonna transform any minute now," May called over her shoulder as she looked at the Cacturne dressed man. Harley gave her a confused look before speaking.

"Since when do you have a Budew?" he asked, May sighed.

"Long story short, I found it injured, healed it and it became attached to me," she answered as the two walked in silence. Christmas songs filled the air as they treaded through the cold snow. The streets had died down from the business they once were.

Harley fell a few feet behind May again as he pulled out a poke-gear.

"Hello?" the cheerful voice of Solidad reached his ears, making Harley blush slightly.

"Sol' we're coming up to May's now, I couldn't delay her, just don't let her into the room," Harley ordered as he closed the gear before rushing up to May.

He gave a loud gasp once he saw her house.

"You live here?" Harley asked as he looked at the large house. May just nodded her head as she pushed the gates open.

"It's not much, but it's home," she answered with a slight smile.

'_Not much?' _Harley thought, _'With the size of this house I'm surprised she isn't in an arranged marriage or spoiled at that,' _he added as the two reached the stairs. May quickly opened the door to be greeted by her Blazekin melting the ice and snow from both hers and Harley's shoes. A small Roselia sat on the fire pokemon's shoulders before it jumped down to May with a cry of its name.

May caught the pokemon before smiling at it, knowing it was her ever cheerful Budew that had evolved.

"You look even cuter as a Roselia," May smiled as she hugged the little pokemon before turning to Blazekin.

"Could you take the bags from Harley and take them to my room, they need wrapping," May smiled as she looked at the pokemon, which nodded its head before running off.

"I'll tell your mom you're home; they won't mind me being here will they?" Harley asked playing the innocent card. May shook her head as she pointed him towards the kitchen before rushing up to her room.

A half hour passed. May sat with Max in her room, already having wrapped his presents, he had started helping her wrap. She smiled as she pulled out a little Roselia watch, which she had intended on giving Drew, but she hadn't seen him.

"Right, I think we're done," Max smiled as he picked up an empty cup, which had once held hot cocoa. May smiled as she nodded her head.

"Mom and dad are waiting for your Roselia to put the star on the tree," Max stated as he walked out of the room. May smiled as she looked over at the sleeping pokemon. She quickly jumped up, putting the presents she was going to give tonight in a bag before gently shaking Roselia.

See, the Maples had a tradition in the family; give a present to each other before Christmas. It could be a main one or a small one, it didn't really matter, it was the thought that counted.

The small rose pokemon stirred in its sleep before waking up fully.

"Come on Roselia, you're putting the star on the tree," May said with a smiled as she picked the pokemon up. Blazekin carried the bag down stairs while May walked behind him. She walked passed the kitchen, completely oblivious to the three shadows in there before wlaking into the room.

Caroline handed Roselia the star before May handed her to Norman, who lifted her up so she could put the star on the stop. May smiled as she did so, proud of her new pokemon.

Max smiled cheekily as he began hunting through May's bag that was full of their presents.

"Max!" May yelled as she grabbed her brother, "Just wait, you'll get them once mom and dad say so," she added as she threw her brother onto the couch, Max just began laughing as she did so.

"Alright, let's exchange the presents before Max gets too rowdy," Caroline stated with a chuckle before grabbed her present to Norman. The older man opened the box before smiling; it was a pot pokemon, hand craft by Caroline herself of a Slaking.

"Thank you honey, I love it," Norman smiled as he hugged and kissed his wife. "Before we go any further, we ran into a few people earlier in town today. Would you like to come in?" Norman called towards the kitchen. May gave a confused look while Max held a devious glint in his eyes.

A small gasp escaped May's mouth once she saw Solidad, Harley and Drew all stood in the doorway.

"Hey May," Solidad smiled as she hugged the girl. "Told you we'd speak later," she said with a wink. May shot a playful glare at Harley.

"Did you know about this?" she asked, Harley just smiled innocently, telling May that he did indeed know about it. Harley just gave her a quick hug before sitting on the couch next to Solidad.

"Hey Klutz," Drew smirked as he looked at May, who just glared at him.

"Grass Head," she answered with her own smirk before going to sit on the other side of Solidad, where her presents were for everyone else.

"May this is for you," Max smiled as he handed May something in a large box. May gave a confused look before unwrapping it. Inside was a large pokemon egg, it was all red with swirls at the bottom. May smiled at the egg before setting it on the ground and hugging her brother tightly.

"Thanks Max, I love it," she smiled as she released Max. She routed through her bag before pulling out a small box and handing it to Max. "This is yours, open it," she ordered as Max took the box. He opened it to find the Luxury ball inside. He gave May a confused look before releasing the pokemon inside.

Max gasped once he saw the Ralts that he had once helped when he was travelling with his sister, Brock and Ash. The Ralts took one look at Max before jumping into the boy's arms.

May smiled as she watched the scene before her. Caroline then handed her a large square package before smiling at her. May opened it up to find a new travelling outfit inside of it, this one was for the summer. A short blue skirt with white waves on the bottom with matching blue shoes. The top itself was white with blue waves. She also had some white and blue fingerless gloves to match.

May hugged her mom as she accepted the gift.

The night passed by pretty much the same, Caroline loved the gifts from May, Max and Norma, Solidad Harley and Drew had also pitched in to get the Maple family all gifts once they heard about the tradition.

May smiled as she relaxed onto the couch, the only person she hadn't given their gift, was Drew, and now she was alone with him, in the room, while everyone else went to make hot cocoa.

May sat up slightly as she grabbed the last present form the bag before throwing it to Drew. He gave her a confused look as she watched him. He opened the gift before giving her a shocked look. The Roselia watch lay inside on a velvet green cloth.

He smiled at May, a genuine smile, not a smirk. He stood up to his feet to stretch. May copied his motions as she stretch too, but also moaning as she did so.

"What are you doing in Petalburg anyway?" May asked, Drew looked at her.

"You didn't hear?" he asked, May shook her head. "A freak storm hit La Rousse City a few days ago and it's yet to clear up. Harley, Solidad and I had to travel through it to get to our relatives, but because of the storm we couldn't. Caroline, Norman and Max then came in to heal some of Norman's pokemon and once Max saw us he started talking. That's when Caroline invited us to stay with her, Solidad could have stayed wither uncle, but since he had his wife's relative over she couldn't, so we all stayed here," Drew explained as May listened intently.

"Woah, the storm thing sucks," she answered with a slight frown.

"Yeah, I know, but I'm also kind of glad because we all had to share a room, and Harley's finally realised he likes Solidad but won't tell her," May chocked on air at hearing that.

"Harley likes Solidad?" she asked, Drew smirked as he shook his head slightly.

"Honestly May, you're not the brightest person are you?" he asked, his smirked winded as he did so. May glared at him before looking at the tree behind him. "Here, this is for you anyway," Drew broke May out of her thoughts as he held something in a small box out to her. He had already slipped the Roselia watch onto his wrists.

May took the box from him before opening it, inside a small blue box. Opening it she was a small crystal rose on a silver chain. It had an emerald stem with ruby red petals, some crystals were placed on the stem and petals making it shine brighter.

"I love it," May whispered as she looked at the necklace before picking it out of the box.

"Here, let me," Drew said as he took the necklace from her before walking around to the back of her. He slowly attached the chain, feeling his fingers brush May's soft skin. Once it was done May turned to her, crystal blue eyes made emerald green as they stared at each other for a long time.

Max stood in the doorway with Carline, Norman, Harley, Solidad and Ralts. He frowned slightly seeing they weren't going to kiss before Harley pulled something out of his pocket, mistletoe.

Max smiled widely as he ordered Ralts to use psychic. The pokemon did as told as the mistletoe floated over to May and Drew before staying over them. Max took as his cue to, innocently, enter the room.

"Hey May, Drew, what's that above you?" he asked in the most innocent tone he could muster. Caroline and Norman stood on either side of Max, while Harley and Solidad stood under the doorway.

Both May and Drew looked up before blushing furiously at each other. They looked at Max before glaring, while Max smiled innocently.

"It's tradition Drew," Norman smiled as he looked at Drew before looking at May, who was still red in the face. Drew mentally sighed, embarrassed that he was being watched by May's family and their friends, but would never admit it.

He turned towards May, gently grabbing her chin he tilted it upwards, he had grown over the years and gotten a few inches taller than her. Slowly he began to lean down, closing his eyes as he did so, while May slowly began to lean up, her eyes also closing.

Max, Harley and Solidad waited until Drew and May's lips connected before pulling out their Poke-gears and phones, quietly taking photos of the two.

Drew unconsciously wrapped his arms around May's waist as her arms went around his neck, tangling her hands into his soft emerald locks as she did so. Each too lost in the kiss to even think about everyone else taking photos of them.

A few minutes later they pulled away, both panting heavily as they did so. Norman and Caroline had gone into the kitchen while Harley, Solidad and Max all 'awed' before uploading the photos to Facebook and other various websites. Solidad uploaded it to Top Coordinators, while Max sent it to every one of their friends, Harley, being Harley, decided to send it to Coordinators Weekly, knowing it would be the front cover of the next page.

Later that night, while everyone was in their rooms, May stood in front of the Christmas tree, something about the tree she liked especially this year.

"May?" Drew asked as he walked into the room, he only wore his green boxers, but then again May was only in short shorts and a tank top as her pyjamas. May turned to Drew before looking back at the tree.

"What are you doing up?" May asked as she looked at Drew, who gave her a confused look.

"I could ask you the same question," he answered as he yawned, May giggled at him before looking at tree.

"There's something about the tree this year, I don't know what it is, but I like it," May stated as she looked up and down the tree. Drew looked at the tree, feeling the same vibe May got from it before grabbing her hand.

"Magic," he answered in a whispered as he squeezed her hand. May smiled as she squeezed his hand back.

"Maybe," she replied as she turned to drew. The lights of the tree illuminating both their eyes as they looked at one another.

"Travel with me?" Drew asked as he looked at May, "to Unova," he added after a moments silence. May gave him a confused look.

"But they don't do contests," she answered with a slight frown.

"They do, they're starting off with couples contests," Drew replied as he looked into May's cerulean blue eyes, "so travel with me, as my girlfriend?" he asked with a small smile. May looked at him in shock before smiling widely.

"I'd love to," she answered as she hugged him; Drew hugged back before pulling away and planting a small kiss on her lips.

"I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," May replied as the two kissed in front of the tree.

Maybe it was magic, but the magic of what? There was the magic of Christmas and the magic of mistletoe, maybe it was both. But whichever it was, both teens were glad they had found it at this special time of year.

* * *

**Wow, I haven't written a one shot in a long time, so tell me what you think please. Merry Christmas everyone, hope you get everything you want.**

**Also, I do not own Pokemon, sadly.**


End file.
